ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Barneys New York/Gaga's Workshop
Background The Madison Avenue Windows Lady Gaga's vision for the Madison windows was to create individual, magical holiday environments inspired by music, art and fashion. Directed by Nicola Formichetti in collaboration with Barneys Creative Director, Dennis Freedman, the windows have been divided into fourthemes: 'Gaga Constellation,' 'Gaga Machine,' 'Gaga's Boudoir,' and 'Gaga's Crystal Cave' each with their own unique reference to Lady Gaga. “For my first ever window designs, it’s an honor to be collaborating with the prestigious Barneys’ brand and its creative history,” said Nicola Formichetti. Gaga's Boudoir Working with renowned hairstylist and Gaga collaborator, Bob Recine, the window is a surrealist take on Lady Gaga's own personal boudoir. Constructed entirely out of hair, the room is filled with references of hair styles and fashions from past Gaga moments. Gaga's Crystal Cave Turning the space into a mysterious ice world, the window is made up of light installations and a mermaid sculpture reminiscent of Gaga. Gaga Machine The theme of this window plays with the idea of Lady Gaga physically morphing into a machine. In this case the machine being a motorcycle in the shape of Lady Gaga's body. Gaga Constellation Working with Q4, a NYC-based experiential digital agency, the window will feature a new collaborative film by director Tim Richardson and creative director, Nicola Formichetti. The interactive short film is sponsored by a White Label Product with post production by The Mill, screen technology by Prysm, and interactive experience design by Moving Image & Content and The Science Project. Products Edibles & Treats Lady-Gaga-chocolate-skull.jpg|Chocolate Skull Lady-Gaga-Chocolate-Shoe.JPG|Chocolate Heel img-tdfhdfuhduf.jpg|Chocolate Lips 4049509_l_1362548626.jpg|Chocolate Lipstick cookies.jpg|Eleni's Monster Cookies MLF Eleni Lady Gaga Cookies.jpg|Eleni's Shoe Cookies img-thinhhhh.jpg|Eleni's Dress Cookies orig-19882251.jpg|Telephone Hat Cookie cookie.jpg|Nutcracker Cookie img-thing.jpg|Papabubble Candy Finger Lollipop sjcjhcb.jpg|Papabubble Candy Finger Ring gy.jpg|Papabubble Candy Bow Lollipop fhuef.jpg|Papabubble Lips Lollipop img-tj.jpg|Papabubble Candy Bow Ring dcvdvd.jpg|Papabubble Candy Jar - Multi ifmfm.jpg|Papabubble Bag of Candy Bows Papabubble bag of music notes.jpg|Papabubble Bag of Music Notes img-thinghuhu.jpg|Organic Tea Tin imgdfdf.jpg|Lollipop Necklace (Rainbow) fdfvdv.jpg|Lollipop Necklace (Green/Blue/Yellow/Purple) colanecklace.gif|Gummy Cola Necklace original.jpg|Purple Rock Candy Earrings img-thssdf.jpg|Blue Rock Candy Earrings imggsgsdk.jpg|Yellow Rock Candy Earrings imfjfne.jpg|Pink Rock Candy Earrings img-fjfdghefjb.jpg|Green Rock Candy Necklace PG_501471428_ZM1.jpg|Blue Rock Candy Necklace 06fdedb20059293606bc9b6fce0abc12.jpg|Yellow Rock Candy Necklace imgfnfn.jpg|Pink Rock Candy Necklace img-thingkfjsdnfjsf.jpg|Purple Rock Candy Bracelet medium.jpg|Blue Rock Candy Bracelet fdfskfs.jpg|Green Rock Candy Bracelet imgfjnsjfns.jpg|White Rock Candy Bracelet 501539856_L.jpg|Chocolate Lollipops 4-gaga-gambler_163902746731.jpg_article_gallery_slideshow_v2.jpg|Chocolate Poker Chips Accessories img-thkdvmksvm.jpg|Bubble Bath img-fmdkfme.jpg|Orange Composition Book jndjdn.jpg|Green Composition Book imgcnchdnc.jpg|Yellow Composition Book Journal.jpg|Leopard Journal imgpaoa.jpg|Silver Measuring Tape Picture-34.jpg|Blue Measuring Tape imfnf.jpg|Gold Measuring Tape img-cfd.jpg|Compact Mirror m07hy5S4VbS6AvdvmwlJt9g.jpg|Logo Mirror day-04.jpg|Magnetic Dress Up Set PG_501477189_FS.jpg|Diamond Tea Cup and Saucer img-gaga-tea-cup_111207317019.jpg_article_gallery_slideshow_v2.jpg|Faux Pearl Tea Cup and Saucer gaga-teacup.jpg|Swarovski Tea Cup and Saucer gaga-ornament-25.jpg|Motorcycle Ornament imgdsdd.jpg|Shopping Bag Ornament gaga-300x300.jpg|Plush Little Monster Box imagefcdvf.jpg|Claw Plush Little Monster njn.jpg|Plush Little Monster img-thidfdfdf.jpg|Large Wig Monster img-thingdcvdjcfnjd.jpg|Logo Playing Cards Gaga's Workshop Hat.jpg|Hat Gaga's Workshop Cuff.jpg|Cuff Gaga's Workshop Bronze & Silver Pyramid Stud Cuff.jpg|Bronze & Silver Pyramid Stud Cuff Gaga’s Workshop Python cuff.jpg|Python cuff Gaga's Workshop Snow Globe.jpg|Snow Globe Gaga's Workshop Mickey Mouse sunglasses.jpg|Mickey Mouse sunglasses Gaga's Workshop Lace Sunglasses.jpg|Lace Sunglasses Gaga's Workshop Spike W.O.W Sunglasses Headband Black.jpg|Spike W.O.W Sunglasses Headband Black Gaga's Workshop Double Chain Crystal Necklace.jpg|Double Chain Crystal Necklace Gaga's Workshop yo-yo.jpg|Yo-Yo Gaga's Workshop Gaga Rings.jpg|Gaga Rings Gaga's Workshop Stiletto Stocking.jpg|Stiletto Stocking Gaga's Workshop Spinning Egg Toy.jpg|Spinning Egg Toy Gaga's Workshop Brush Combo Brush Set Violet Purple.jpg|Brush Combo Brush Set Violet Purple Gaga's Workshop Eyelashes.jpg|Eyelashes Gaga's Workshop Claw Stocking.jpg|Claw Stocking Gaga's Workshop Unicorn Stocking.jpg|Unicorn Stocking Gaga's Workshop Flame Press On Nails.jpg|Flame Press On Nails Gaga's Workshop Black Gold Gold Nails.jpg|Black/Gold Nails Gaga's Workshop Gold Gold Nails.jpg|Gold Nails Gaga's Workshop Yottoy Shoe Earrings.jpg|Yottoy Shoe Earrings Gaga's Workshop Temporary Tattoos.jpg|Temporary Tattoos Gaga's Workshop Gem Moto Gloves.jpg|Gem Moto Gloves Gaga's Workshop Women's Classic Motorcycle Jacket.jpg|Women's Classic Motorcycle Jacket Gaga's Workshop Spectrum Pyramid Double Stud Ring.jpg|Spectrum Pyramid Double Stud Ring November 21, 2011 Gaga attended the opening of her workshop and cut the ribbon. 11-21-11_Barneys_Workshop_007.jpg 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop.jpg 11-21-11_Barneys_Workshop_008.jpg download-34.jpg 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop 002.jpg 11-21-11_Barneys_Workshop_006.jpeg 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop 003.jpg 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop 004.jpg|Lady Gaga and Nicola Formichetti 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop 005.jpg 11-21-11_Barneys_Workshop_009.jpg download-40.jpg 11-21-11_Barneys_Workshop_010.jpg|Giant inflatable "paws up" outside Barneys. #Photography: David Swanson, Jamie McCarthy and Neilson Barnard. #Sunglasses by Frame France, dress by Karl Lagerfeld for Chanel, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana. Category:Products and endorsement